


A Different Point of View

by misura



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Morning After, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three diary entries re: the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> found in the proverbial attic - which is to say I wrote this quite a while ago, then promptly forgot about it.

_what Elena wrote:_

I feel like I should feel bad about what happened, but I don't. It was good.

_what Stefan wrote:_

They say there's a thin line between love and hate, but until today, I never believed it. I don't know what this says about me, or how what happened is going to change things. I know that Damon's not going to change, though. I wish I knew what he was thinking, what he's planning. Why he's doing this.

Most of all, I wish I still knew for certain that I'll be able to stop him, when there's need. To do what must be done, what maybe I should have done a long time ago.

Everything is all my fault.

_what Damon wrote:_

Hot threesome with Elena and (unfortunately) Stefan? Score.

Endless opportunities to play new headgames and make sure Stefan will be able to dwell and brood in misery, the way he likes, being a total masochist? Score.

Good times ahead.


End file.
